


“If I Were”

by blue_meets_green



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_meets_green/pseuds/blue_meets_green
Summary: Jim never pushes the issue of Spock's feelings or why he does not display his affections in public. He knows Spock loves him and finds out just how much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have written poems about my feelings of heartbreak, love and everything in between. This is my poem of what Spock must feel for Jim in words.

  
  
Jim had never questioned Spock love for him, he feels it in their bond and how it sings to him. Spock's feeling's of admiration, desire and love come across the bond during their coupling each and every time. Jim knows it's silly to want a declaration of love in words from a Vulcan, however it's something he wants and desires.  
  
One morning Jim wakes up in his bed alone, his mate on duty on the bridge. He sits up and notices a single desert flower by his side with a hand written note. Puzzled Jim picks up the note reading it.  
  
  
  
_"Jim,_  
  
_I am aware it is difficult for me to express in words my feelings and emotions toward you. Know that you are valued above all others and there is no one I would rather spend my lifetime with than you my beloved."_  
  
  
-Spock  
  
  
Jim looks down to see a poem written for him by his husband: 

  


**“If I Were”**

_If I were to be blinded tomorrow and could chose the last sight I could see,_

_would be the chance, to look inside your eyes, to hold the same through infinity._

 

  
_If I were to lose the gift of sound, and your voice, the last to behold,_

_the grandeur of sound would be no less, for you’d be the last that I’d ever known._

 

  
_If I were to be stricken of leg, to a wheelchair, forever to be confined,_

_would not be so hard to cope, knowing you would remain at my side._

  
  
_It does not matter what this world can give, as long as I love, I know all will be fine_

_If I were to stop loving you tomorrow, then may I die, loving you tonight…._

  
  
  
  
Jim clutches the handwritten note to his heart, knowing just how much Spock loves him...  
  


End file.
